He is not one of us
by ToffeeRose
Summary: An AU sort of songfic. The chapter titles make up a section of One Of Us from Lion King 2. Slight Draco/Luna in later chapters.
1. Born in Grief

**Born in Grief**

Narcissa Malfoy gazed sadly into the fire. A whole two years had passed since she and Lucius had married, and she was begining to beleive that she would never have a child. She'd visited Saint Mungo's and when their treatment failed to work she'd turned to herbal and superstitious remedies. But still nothing had worked.

"Mistress Malfoy" It was the aging houseelf that had been serving the Malfoy house for years,  
"Yes Simpy?"  
"There is a basket on the doorstep, it is protected by spells Simpy cannot undo"  
Narcissa rose from the elegant chair, wondering breifly if she should wait for Lucius to return from his meeting  
_There's no need to trouble him_

D

The basket in question was a wicker oval which was covered by a holely lid  
_I hope it isn't a snake, I hate _snakes She shuddered, removing the three layers of protective spells with ease,  
"Simpy open the basket" The houseelf obeyed and tugged the lid onto the floor  
"Oh my goodness"  
Inside the basket was a tiny, porcelain skinned baby, it grinned up at Narcissa with eyes like the ocean on a cloudy day. Narcissa couldn't beleive her eyes as she knelt beside the basket,  
"Hello Baby" She gently stroked the baby's snow blond hair  
_Just like Lucius' _She plucked the suspisions from her mind like weeds _Lucius would never do that  
_The baby began to cry, impulsively she took the baby into her arms  
"Simpy, prepare some milk"  
The houseelf scurried towards the kitchen. Narcissa noticed a small, ragged piece of parchment lying at the bottom of the basket. It was stained with tears that blurred the ink

_Please take care of him. He is your son now I am not worthy of any child. Name him how you will_

She held the child close to her heart  
"My son" She whispered, pledging her love to the tiny whimpering infant in her arms.

D

"Lucius please"  
"NO! I will not take care of some worthless woman's brat!"  
Narcissa hugged the child protectively to her  
"You wanted a son Lusius"  
"I wanted a son of my own, of my blood, a pure son"  
He sneered disdainfully at the child in his wife's arms  
"He could be a muggle or a mudblood"  
"The basket had protective charms around it"  
"A halfblood then or a squib"  
Narcissa looked into the child's ever watchful eyes and saw the fire of magic in them  
"If we adopt him he will become a pureblood" She held the child out to her husband "He can be our son, raised by you to be the perfect Malfoy heir"  
Lucius glared at the baby.  
"You can name him"  
The baby's eyes held his unflinchingly _A curious child, there is power in him, a power I can raise and give to The Dark Lord  
_"Very well, he may stay" Narcissa smiled brilliantly and kissed her husband gratefully.

D

"What will you call him, Darling"  
"Draco"  
And so Draco Malfoy was born.

D

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Raised in Hate

**Raised in Hate**

Draco studied his father with wide eyed admiration as whips of fire spun around the room.  
"Will you teach me to do that Father?"  
"When you have aquired the skill necessary"  
Draco couldn't wait for that day, maybe then his Father would play with him, or let him play with other children instead of always saying,  
"No, Malfoys do not associate with those kind of families"

D

Draco flinched remembering the beating he had received when his Father found him playing with Simpy.

"Conversing with a houseelf as if it was an equal! You are no son of mine!"  
After Lucius had stormed away Draco had turned on Simpy screaming,  
"This is your fault! You knew this would happen!" He had thrown a vase as hard as he could at the elf, it struck her between the ears knocking her unconcious. Draco ran from the room, tears blurring his vision, he ran straight into his Father's knees. He had looked fearfully up at the cold smirk on Lucius' lips  
"You are learning Draco, learning that a Malfoy doesn't need friends, friends are like houseelves used only when necessary"  
Draco had taken his Father's words to heart and from that day dutifully remembered and obeyed every lesson.

D

Narcissa wept inside as she watched her little boy, once so full of love and emotion, slowly grow cold hearted as if a poison spread through his blood _The Malfoy poison_. Her heart broke when when his eyes went dull with indifference.

D

**Please R&R :) Longer chapters on the way **


	3. Helpless to defy his Fate

**Helpless to defy his Fate**

Draco nervously brushed imaginary dust from the front of his new black robes. Tonight he would join the Deatheaters and serve The Dark Lord.

However deep inside his heart was a weak, flickering voice begging him not to do it, not to go. It sounded like his Mother.  
_I can't back down, I can't show weakness. Father would kill me.  
_"Ready Draco?"  
"Yes Father"

D

In a flash they were standing in the grand hall of an ancient castle, a bladed voice slunk out of the cobwebbed shadows,  
"Ahhh, Lucius" Lucius bowed deeply and with a sweeping gesture indicated his son  
"My son, My Lord, I have raised him these past sixteen years to be one of your most loyal servants" Draco's hidden heart was fluttering wildly  
**Run! **It was screaming **Run! Leave! Go!  
**_I can't show weakness _He thought supressing the voice.

A taloned hand waved Lucius away and the phantom of his nightmars and his hopes slid out of the suffocating shadows into the spotlight cast by the spluttering candles. Draco looked into the serpentine face and his soul shuddered,  
"Will you be loyal Draco?"  
"Yes My Lord"  
"Hold out your arm"  
Draco obediantly held out his pale, left arm, praying it wouldn't shake.  
A silver knife glittered in the firelight.  
A vsudden pain engulfed his entire forarm, it took all of his strength not to scream or fall to his knees.  
Lord Voldermort cast the bloodied knife onto the stone floor and pressed his wand to the streaming slit in Draco's pallid flesh.  
"Do you swear by your blood that you will obey my every command"  
"Yes My Lord" _I'll bleed to death otherwise _

Lord Voldermort muttered a seires of complex incantations in Parseltongue and the Dark Mark slithered over the wound sealing it,  
"If you ever disobey me" The Dark Lord hissed "Your blood will pay" _I'll bleed to death in other words_

D

In his room Draco studied the Dark Mark with morbid fascination. He was a Deatheater now, his Father was so proud.  
Why did he feel ashamed and disgusted with himself? Draco rolled over and tried to sleep, no matter how he felt his runes had been cast

D

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Let Him Run

**Let him Run**

Draco leant against the flint wall and flicked his fringe aut of his eyes. Boredom had set in, since he'd joined The Dark Lord's followers he'd bee ignored completely. A hush fell as Lord Voldermort swept into the room and sat in a high - backed, almost throne like chair.  
"Shacklebolt has been sighted in a muggle villiage thirty miles from London, you must apprehend him at any cost, go now!" There was a flurry of disapperations, Draco slowly stood up straight, he was the only one apart from The Dark Lord in the room.  
"You too Draco"  
"Yes. . . My Lord"  
After Draco had disapperated Voldermort considered the look of hatred in his newest follower's usually emotionless eyes  
_He will die young_

D

Draco arrived at the villiage to see flames singeing the clouds, screams issued from every home as muggles were cut down, mothers, fathers and children. He ran into the fray, sending curses flying in all directions, oblivious to who or what they hit. One curse ricoheted off a burning building and ripped his mask off, gouging him in the process.

He hissed in pain and ducked into a side alley _Shit! _His hands were covered in his own blood that flowed from a cut across his forehead.  
"ATCHOO!"  
Draco's head snapped round and gripping his wand, he advanced into the dark corners of the alley,  
"Lumos" The light revealed two small children, a boy and a girl, clinging to their older sister they huddled together, they were a pathetic sight. Draco raised his wand ready to curse them into oblivion, but as he was about to form the words on his tongue, the older sister grasped his foot,  
"Please, spare my children"  
Draco stayed his hand, not an older sister but a teenage mother _Maybe this is what my mother was _Draco had known he wasn't his parents child for years, since he'd forced the old houseelf to tell him,  
"Please"  
Indecision raged inside his mind,  
**Why risk yourself for them?  
**_They have noone else  
_**They have done nothing for you  
**_They have done nothing to me either  
_"Is he out guardian angel Mummy?"

It was the words of a five year old girl that lay the first chip in the stone cold heart of the Malfoy heir.

He smirked at the child,  
"I'm no angel, follow me" He cut a doorway into the wall of a house and ushered the family through,  
"Malfoy! What are you doing with those muggles?"  
"Stupefy" McNair crashed to the floor  
"Go, quickly"

D

Cutting doorways as they went Draco finally lead the family into the forset on the outskirts of the villiage  
"Where should we go now Mr Angel?" Draco looked down at the child, trust shimmered in her eyes  
"You and your family need to keep running, through the forest" He looked over at the young mother,  
"You should reach a town in a few hours, tell the police a gang attacked your villiage with guns and petrol bombs"  
She nodded, taking the twins' hands and steering them away,  
"Wait"  
The little girl ran to Draco and hugged his knees, Draco froze in suprise, as a child he wouldn't have dreamed of showing this much affection to his family, let alone complete strangers,  
"Thank you Mr Angel, here this is for you" She placed a golden, butterfly brooch in his blood stained palm,  
"It's lucky" She explained, hesitantly Draco brushed a strand of hair out of her deep, brown eyes,  
"Thank you, now go  
The young mother looked back at him one last time,  
"God bless you"  
Draco smirked _He'll damm me first  
_"Take care of them" And they melted into the shadows.

Draco turned the brooch over in his hands as he thought over his impulsive actions,  
"I can't go back. . . so I'll go forward"  
He attached the brooch to his robes and plunged into the darkness.

D

"And you saw him assist these muggles?"  
"Yes My Lord, before he stunned me"  
The Deatheaters waited with baited breath for The Dark Lord's judgement,  
"Let him run, we will find him again"

D

Draco ran, as surefooted as a deer, through the shadow heavy undergrowth.  
"Sutpefy!"  
A red light hit a tree a few inces infront of him,  
"Don't move! Wand where we can see it"

Draco raised his hands above his head as several faces crowded around him,  
"Malfoy"  
"Good evening, Potter"

D

**Please R&R :D**


	5. Let Him Live

**Warning: Some strong language**

**Let Him Live**

"Are you mad Harry? Why did you bring him here?"  
"We couldn't have just left him Hermione"  
"WHY THE BOOLDY HELL NOT!"  
"Ron, calm down!"  
"Don't tell me to bloody calm down! Bill and Percy were killed by one of his kind!"

Draco listened to this exchange, a wry smile on his lips,  
"One of my kind Weasly? What happened to treating people equally?" Ron's fist crashed into Draco's mouth and a scuffle broke out as people held him back,  
"Shut up Malfoy! Fucking Deatheater scum!" Draco spat blood onto the floor before facing in the direction of their voices,  
"Is anyone going to tell me what you're going to do with me? Or at least take this blindfold off" Someone jabbed their wand at the blindfold's knot, poking the back of his head in the process, the blindfold fell onto Draco's lap.

He looked around and saw that he was in a dust filled sittingroom, Harry and Hermione were keeping hold of a red faced Ron and the Weasly twinsa looked like they were itching to hex him,  
"Well, this is cosy"  
"Shut up Malfoy" The Weasly girl had appeared looking every bit as murderous as her brothers,  
"Murderers and scum have no say here" This comment raised Draco's hackles,  
"I have never killed anyone intentionally"  
"You expect us to beleive a Deatheater?"  
"No, I expect you to beleive the truth, isn't that what the 'Good Guys' do?"

"Hello everyone, Mrs Weasly says dinner is ready"

Everyone stared at Luna who had arrived unexpectantly,  
"But what about him?" Asked Fred, jabbing his thumb towards Draco,  
"Oh don't worry, I've bought some dinner for Draco" She revealed the plate of roast vegetables and set it on Draco's lap before standing beside the chair he was tied to,  
"I'll watch him, just save me some pudding" Uneasily the Weaslys, Harry and Hermione filtered out of the room, casting looks of disgust at Draco and looks of utter disbeleif at Luna.

Draco stared at Luna, who smiled at him in return,  
"Don't worry about them, they'll calm down once Dumbledore arrives, are you hungry?"  
"Draco nodded and couldn't beleive it when she untied his hands,  
"Eat" She ordered "I'll sort this dried blood out" He winced as she scrubbed at his cut,  
"Can't you use magic?"  
She shook her head "I can never remember those spells, better not risk it. . . unless you want to go without eyebrows for the next month" Her laugh sounded like fairy bells and Draco couldn't help but smile as he tucked into the best meal he'd had for a while. Once she'd finished cleaning and dressing his wound Luna sat crosslegged on the floor beside him and chattered about Crumple - Horned Snorkacks and other creatures Draco was sure didn't exist,  
"Umm . . . excuse me"  
"Yes?" She smilied brightly,  
"Why are you doing this?" Luna looked genuinely confused  
"Doing what?"  
"Bringing me food, talking to me, untying my hands, the others looked ready to curse me senseless"  
"Oh they were" Luna beamed before explaining "My Dad always says innocent until proven guilty, so does Dumbledore"  
"What does Dumbledore have to do with this?"  
"I think he's going to help decide what happens to you"  
Draco gulped involuntary,  
"Don't worry, I beleive that you'd never intetionally kill anyone" Footsteps thundered up the stairs and Harry, Hermione and the Weaslys burst into the room, as if they'd left Luna alone with a raging Hungarian Horntail rather than a tied up wandless wizard.  
"You can go now Luna" She rose to her feet gracefully and collected Draco's dinnerware before skipping towards the door,  
"Luna?"  
"Be quiet Malfoy"  
He ignored Ron's threatening tone,  
"Why do you beleive me?"  
" Your eyes are kind"

D

Draco woke next morning aching like mad from sleeping in the chair _I wonder if Dumbledore is here yet? _The clock on the fireplace mantle told him that it was half nine _I wonder if Luna will bring me breakfast? It was nice having someone. . . _He struggled to find a word to describe Luna _. . . So open,  
_Unfortunately it was Hermione who stormed into the room and shoved a bowl of porridge in into his hands,  
"Is Dumbledore here yet Granger?" She nodded curtly,  
"When you've eaten I have to take you to him" Draco gulped down the porridge, it churned uneasily in his stomach, with a flick of her wand Hermione untied his feet,  
"This way" He followed hoping the little muggle girl was right about her brooch being lucky.

He followed Hermione to another less dusty sittingroom, this one was full of people. The Weasly clan stood in a group on one side of the room, each of them looked daggers at Draco, the twins were only being restrained by Dumbledore's prescence. Hermionie pushed him into another chair and secured his feet before going to stand with Harry. Dumbledore rose from the chair by the ash filled fireplace and looked sternly over his spectacles at Draco,  
"Draco Malfoy at this meeting we shall decide what should be done with you, please tell us of the events that lead to you being in the forest" Draco looked around at their stony faces _Why would they beleive me? _He then glimpsed a blonde head between the angry faces, Luna smiled encouragingly. Draco launched into an explanation of that night, from Lord Voldermort issuing the orders to the finding of the muggle family and consequently running nto the Order in the forest.  
"That's the truth"  
"As if!" Shouted Ron Why would a bloodline obssesed eatheater car about three muggles?" Draco glared at him and spat,  
"Becaus they would have died if I'd left them" _Like I'm going to tell them the real reason _  
"But . . ." Dumble dore raised a hand for silence and Ron furiously fell silent,  
"Draco, you have told us you bear Lord Voldermort's" The Weaslys all flinched "Mark" He released the rope from Draco's wrists "Show us"

Slowly Draco folded the ragged, dirt stained sleeve up to his elbow, displaying the feared symbol to the spectators,  
"DEATHEATER!" The twins, Ron and Ginny screamed "MURDERING SCUM!"  
Luna watched Draco closely, he didn't react to the remarks that were being thrown at him like boulders, he sat perfectly still his arm outstrecthed, like a marble statue, breifly she felt the urge to touch him to make sure he was human.

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence once more,  
"We have heard details of Draco's Deatheater activites, what do you propose happens to him?"  
The Weaslys rose as one  
"Lock him away!"  
"Send him back! Let the Deatheaters deal with him!"  
"Lock him up and throw away the key!"  
Draco's face turned grey with fear _I can't go back, they'll. . . he'll. . ._

Luna shocked them all into silence by walking boldly to Draco's side and saying, a fire raging in her pretty grey eyes,  
"You would kill him again? Let him live" She turned to face Dumbledore "I trust him"  
Draco couldn't beleive his ears _Someone. . . **trusts** me?!_

Dumbledore's eyes rested on Luna and he spoke,  
"I propoe to keep him here where he can be watched, Luna I'm making you responsible for him"  
"Yes, Sir"  
Grudgingly the Weaslys agreed to this and Luna took Draco away to find some clean clothes.

D

**Please R&R :)**


	6. But Do Not Forget What We Cannot Forgive

**And Do Not Forget What We Can Not Forgive**

Draco sighed as he pulled on one of Luna's T-shirts _At least she said I could change it, any repuation I have left would be shot if I went to breakfast in bright pink _The T-shrt in question was now grey with horizontal dark green stripes. As he was tying the borrowed trainers, which Ron had resentfully kicked at him the night before, he heard a knock at the door, it was Luna, wearing her customary dreamy smile,  
"Ready for your first breakfast with us?" Draco shook his head,  
"No, they'll probably poison it" Luna let out her tinkly laugh and grabbed Draco's hand,  
"Come on, there's nothing to worry about" Draco reluctantly let himself be pulled towards the kitchen from the relative safety of his room.

D

As they walked down the old stairs Draco could hear laughter and the busy clatter of breakfast,  
"Fred and George, feet off the table"  
"Feet off the table" Something shattered  
"Fred and George Weasly!" The twins burst out of the kitchen followed by a flying wooden spoon, they collapsed in a pile at the bottom of the stairs grinning happily,  
"Hey Luna" Their eyes fell on the figure eside hr and the laughter was cut short as they dashed back into the kitchen to deliver the news,  
"Malfoy's coming"

Luna opened the door and gently pushed him into the room. Noone looked at him or spoke as Draco sat at the far end of the table, Mrs Weasly placed a plate of toast infront of him,  
"Thank you" He mumbled into the oppersive silence. Luna sat besidehim andbegan chattering t Hermione, soon the kitchen was as animated as before and for the moment Draco was invisible.  
"Good mornig everyone" Mr Weasly beamed tucking into his fried breakfast "Today we'll be going . . ." He looked across the table and saw Draco for the first time ". . . I'll tell you all later" _Like I care where a bunch of blood traitors and their friends are going _Draco thought, tearing another bite out of his toast.  
"I'll stay here and keep Draco company" Luna smiled serenely. Draco's eyes darted from face to face, was it just him or did Weaslbee look jealous?

D

When the others had left and Luna was helping to clean up the breakfast things, Mrs Weasly banged a roll of bandages infront of Draco,  
"Cover it up" She said, the contempt in her voice was more hurtful and inspired more fear than her offspring's screaming accusations, Draco hastily wound the bandages around his lower arm. With him seen to Mrs Weasly turned to Luna with a smile,  
"Luna honey, can you start clearing the second floor dining room please" She glared over her shoulder at Draco,  
"Take him with you" Luna moved like a summer breeze collecting all manner of cleaning materials and, after pushing most of them into Draco's unsuspecting arms skipped upstairs. Draco followed and felt Mrs Weasly's eyes burning the back of his skull with the sort of hatred a mother could bear to the enemy.

When Draco arrived Luna was flittering around the room directing several enchanted featherdusters, he dumped the cleaning things on a sofa, raising a cloud of dust and earning himself a smack in the head from a disgruntled orange duster. Feeling dejected Draco slumped in a chair and watched Luna glide around the room as elegant as a swan but with all the energy of a fluffy duckling. _Everyone likes Luna _He thought bitterly _She's not a Deatheater, her family aren't Deatheaters, she's friends with everyone and they want to be her friends _One of his father's lessons drifted into his mind  
_**Friends are like houseelves  
**NO! People are friends with Luna because they want to be not because they're scared of her name,  
_He felt a mixture of anger and sorrow that threatened to choke him,  
"Luna I can't do this, I can't stay here, I have to go, to run"  
"Voldermort will find you"  
"He'll get me anyway, I may as well go noone will miss me, they'll be be glad I've gone"  
Luna looked up at the ceiling a thoughtful frown on her elven features,  
"Last time I checked my name wasn't Noone"  
"What?" Luna grinned mischeviously and threw him a can of polish,  
"I mean I'd miss you" Draco smirked and began to polish the empty _shelves I don't care if she's just saying it to be nice, it's a nice lie  
_Luna spoke again, it was like she'd read Draco's mind,  
"I'm not just saying that you know, I never lie to friends"  
_Friends . . .? . . She sees me as a friend_? Draco tried to control the grin that was threatening to spill onto his usually contolled features. They continued to clean in silence, Draco was still harbouring thoughts of running away but he felt calmer and more rational _I can't let Luna down, she's risked a lot by being kind to me_

D

That evening he and Luna were playing Wizard Chess when Mr Weasly and the others returned, the pressure Draco had felt on him that morning returned,  
"How did it go Dear?" Mrs Weasly asked greeting her husband affectionatly "It went well Molly, I'll tell you the details later" He said, nodding towards Draco.  
"Hey Luna" Said Ginny sitting beside her, she didn't acknowledge Draco As if_ I care who the Weaslette talks to_,  
"I need some help chopping firewood" Mr Weasly called from the hallway, Fred and George groaned as they were chased out of the kitchen once again by their mother,  
"You too Ron"  
"But Mum!"  
"No buts Ronald!" Ron looked around for a means of escape and his eyes fell on Draco,  
"Why don't you make him do it" Draco smirked and stood  
"Noone has to make me do things Weasly" They all stared as he walked out, a slight swagger returning to his movements.

Once he was gone, they all converged on Luna  
"Why do you trust him Luna? He's a bloody Deatheater and a git to boot" Luna looked from one face to another and smiled knowingly,  
"If I told you you'd think I was mad"  
"Please Luna" Asked Ginny "We're just trying to understand your reasoning" Luna shrugged,  
"His eyes are kind"  
Ron scoffed "His eyes!? God sakes LUna you've seen that" He shuddered "Mark on his arm" Luna glared at Ron, she rarely glared so everyone inched away in case she decided to jinx Ron for his comments,  
"That Mark wasn't put there by his choice, eyes are the windows to the soul and yours are green Ron" She cleared the chess pieces away with one swift action of her hand,  
"Green with envy"

Dinner was a quiet affair that night.

D

**Please R&R : ) Please vote on my Do You Think Draco Malfoy Is Evil Poll**


	7. And He Is Not One Of Us

**The final chapter :)**

**And He Is Not One Of Us**

A month passed and the house settled into an uneasy truce. Draco was still on glaring terms with the Weaslys but Harry and Hermione were starting to speak to him, granted they only mentioned things like the weather and Mrs Weasly's cooking but it was a start. Luna was as open and as friendly as ever and when she was around Draco couldn't help smiling, not that he let people see.

D

Then during dinner someone burst into the room. Draco recognised the dishevilled figure as his third year Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Proffesser Lupin. Mr Weasly ran to his assistance,  
"Remus, what happened?" Lupin was covered in cuts and darkening bruises and tried to take deep even breaths, he managed to choke out one word,  
"Deatheaters"

Panic set in.  
"Where Remus? How long do we have?"  
Ron turned on Draco  
"Why not ask him!" Draco drew his wand, he was outnumbered five to one,  
"Prove it Weasly, what proof is there that I lead them here?"  
"We've all seen what you are!" Draco tore the bandage from his arm displaying the Dark Mark to them all once more,  
"So this is what I am? A symbol?" He pointed at Harry,  
"Does that mean everyone with scars on their forehead are "The Chosen One?" Hermione stepped between them  
"There's no time for fighting among ourselves"  
"He's not one of us!"  
Draco snarled,  
"I never asked to be, and I never will be!" Ron yelled back,  
"Good because you wouldn't be even if you begged, Deatheater!"  
Draco dodged round them and stormed down the hallway.

"Coward!" Ron shouted. Luna, who had watched silently until this moment, slapped him hard and ran after Draco. She caught his arm as he was about to apparate away,  
"Don't go Draco"  
"I have to Luna, they would sooner kill me than fight with me"  
"Please don't I'll . . ."  
Luna's breath was cut short as Draco pressed his lips against hers. It was not the sweet kiss of friends or of a brother to a sister, it struck deeper and was infinitely more dangerous.  
"Thank you for finding my soul Luna, I promise I wont abandon you" He whispered in her ear. He disapparated before Luna could react.

D

Luna returned to the kitchen in a daze _He wont abandon me, then where has he gone?_  
In the meantime Lupin had recovered enough to speak,  
"They're approaching fast, at least thirty of them" The twins were tying important Order documents to Errol and Pig's legs, they tossed them out of the window like tennis balls,  
"They're going to Dumbledore"  
"Good work Boys"  
"You have to go now!"  
"I'm not running away when you're being attacked!" Ginny screamed at her mother, who was desparately trying to push her out of the back door. Suddenly there was an ear splitting explosionas the windows imploded, showering everyone in glass,  
"They're here!" hermione screamed,  
"Wands at the ready!" Mr Weasly yelled as the first wave of black robed Deatheaters flooded into the house.

The battle was short and brutal, the were outnumberd three to one. The Deatheaters soon had them surrounded on all sides. George leant against Fred with a suspected broken ankle, Luna's wild, white gold hair was streaked with ash, dirt and blood. One of the Deatheaters stepped forward and drawled,  
"Come with us quietly and we wont kill you"  
"Sure" Ron snorted, "we beleive you" He aimed his wand at the Deatheater and longed to set the blond hair that hung out of the back of his mask alight,  
"Let me rephrase that" The circle tightened "We wont kill you yet" Noone moved and all was silent, suddenly Lucius darted forward and dragged Luna away,  
"No Luna!"

The tiny group surged forward but they were blocked by a sheild charm, Lucius pressed his wand against Luna's throat,  
"Maybe you need some persuasion"  
"Father!" Lucius whirled round, dragging Luna with him, and looked in disbeleif at his son,  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" Draco approached him, his Dark Mark shimmered as he held his arm out,  
"Give me Luna Father" Lucius was suprised, not only by the request but by his son's manner, the arrogance had retreated replaced by a silent confidence three times as strong. The Malfoy heir was now a man.  
"Give her to me Father"  
"Only when you tell me" He jabbed his wandpoint into the top of Luna's neck, making her gasp,  
"Why you helped those muggles"

The Deatheaters watched father, son and captive closely, they failed to notive their prisoners begining to move and signal to eachother,  
"NOW!"  
Chaos reigned as the Deatheaters were struck by spells on all sides, in the confusion Draco tore Luna from his father and they ran through the swirling ash, Lucius snarled like a wolf,  
"How dare you defy me! Taintium Circulate!"  
Five sharp needles shot through the dust, Draco saw them approaching,  
"Keep running Luna!"  
He turned to face them. Three of them sunk into his chest. He raised his arm to block the other two. They thudded into his flesh, piercing the once bare skin that was now marred by darkness. He stumbled and sank to the floor. _Ti'll be better like this _He thought _I wont be able to hurt anyone  
_"Draco, hold on" Luna was at his side, trusting, open, beautiful Luna,  
"I saved those muggles . . ."  
"Save your energy, the others will be here soon" He smiled up at her, an honest smile with no hint of the arrogant mockery that had defined him before the night in the dying villiage,  
"I saved them because . . . the girl . . . called me an angel" With shaking fingers, he could feel the poison spreading fast, he pressed the brooch into Luna's fist,  
"I hope it will bring you more luck than it did me" He laughed bitterly as his face took on the look of a corpse.  
Luna felt tears in her eyes,  
"You are an angel Draco" He shook his head, the poison had nearly reached his heart,  
"You're the angel, thanks to you . . . I've had a chance to set things inside me right" He lifted her clenched hands to his lips and breathed his last,  
"Thank you"

The Malfoy heir was now at peace.

D

They found them an hour or so later.  
Harry looked down at the body of his rival and felt pity and sorrow.  
_He had no more choice than I have  
_Luna pinned the brooch over her heart and turned to the small crowd,  
"He was not one of us, but he died for us"  
Harry shook his head and held her hand,  
"No Luna, he died for you"

D

**Please R&R :) **


End file.
